Sirens song
by 1noel11
Summary: a pirate I found alf dead in storybrookes harbor


"Hey Emma! A new story appeared this morning." Henry said as he ran into the sheriff's station. Emma looked at him "what's it about?" "A mutant Pirate Captain. There's story of here and Captain Hook fighting. The end of the story is scary though, its not a fairy tail ending. Her name is Maria Siryn or Captain Scarlet." Henry said showing her the story as Emma cell rang. Emma answered it "hello" "Sheriff a young woman was just pulled from the bay and was rushed to the hospital. Shes currently having water removed from her lungs and her stomach pumped." Dr. Whales said. "Ok I'll be there soon" Emma said hanging up she looked at Henry "Well your pirate just got pulled out of the bay, how does the story end?" Emma said grabbing her keys and her coat. "Shes dragged to the bottom of the Caribbean sea by a kraken. There's another page but its like the ink was smeared around on the page. Emma nodded "go show Ruby, I gotta go see the new town member." Emma said. Henry ran towards Granny's Diner while Emma drove to the hospital. Emma was surprised to find Jefferson standing outside the siren's room "Sheriff be careful with her. She is slippery like an eel, and as smart as a tack." He said and turned on his heel and left the hospital. Emma watched him go before walking in to the room. The Woman who was more a teen looked at Emma while humming the tone to My Jolly Sailor Bold. Emma looked at the chart, seeing it said Jane Doe. "What's your name?" Emma asked the girl "I'm Emma Swan." "Maria Siryn" She said watching Emma carefully. Emma nodded "do you know where you are?" Maria closed her eyes and sighed "Storybook, a long way away from home" she said, her attention went directly to the door on guard. Emma saw the way she tensed up and looked at the door to see Dr Whales coming in. Dr Whales set her clothes on the end of the bed before leaving as quickly as possible. Emma looked back at Maria who was fall asleep. Emma got up and left so the teen could sleep and told a nurse to call her when the teen woke up. Emma headed to grannies to find Henry . Henery was reading the story of the Siryen Captian. Emma slid into the booth next to him and thy looked over the story. It told tales of the adventures she had been on. Emma cringed at the picture that depicted how the girl died. The picture showed her beeing dragged under the water with a tentical wrapped around her torso and an air bubble rising to the surface, in the top right corner you could see another hand reaching out for her. In the picture she was wearing the clothes she had been when pulled from the water, she had a necklace around her neck with a medalian on it. Emma sighed turning the page, the next page lyrics to a song were written on it. Henry saw that it was actual words "they're not all smeared togeather anymore!" and he turned the next page to find another song. The two songs _My jolly Sailor Bold_ and _Hoist the Colors._ Emma read the lyrics "I feel like ive heard these before" she said. Emmas phone vibrated she looked at the text. It said **_Shes awake, and upset. She broke Dr Whales nose. Jeffersons here hes got her to calm down. _**"Come on kid" Emma said and payed for what Henry had eaten and they headed to the hspital. Emma and Henry walked into the room. Jefferson was playing the tune of My Jolly Sailor Bold and Maria was singing along with it. Maria was swaying where she was sitting at the end of the bed. Jefferson glanced at them and smiled a tiny bit. Maria looked at them as the song finished "Hello Sheriff Swan" Maria said still swaying a little. Jefferson put the flute in his pocket. "hello Maria, are you feeling better?" Emma asked as Henry sat in one of the chairs next to the bed. Maria watched Henry as she nodded. Maria's stomach growled and she looked down at the floor and mumbled sorry. Emma asked "when was the last time you ate?" she noticed how thin the girl was. Maria shrugged as a response. "how old are you?" Emma asked. "17" Maria said standing up and cracking her back. Regina stormed into the room and looked at the teenager who was tallr then her. They looked at eachother, Emma noticed a blade sliding into Marias hand. "regina what are you doing here"Emma said quickly. Jefferson looked at Maria and signed to put the knife away. Maria slipped it back into her pocket and crossed her arms and took a step towards Jefferson. Regina glared at the pirate "who are you?" "Maria Siryn"The teen said studying Regina "who are you?" "Regina Mills the Mayor." The woman said "come on Henry" Henry hesitated"I want to stay here with Maria" Maria visably relaxed and looked at the ten year old before humming again. Regina sighed "fine" and stormed out. Henry pulled out his book and flipped to the back "can you sing Hoist the Colors." Marias stomach growled again "I could if I had my crew, I don't sound right if ya sing it alone" "give me the knives" Jefferson said and Maria handed over a dozen or so knives. Emma had a feeling she still had some. Jefferson put them in his satchel, he caught Maria when she collapsed "you really need to eat something" The hatter said helping her into a chair. Maria nodded "no sea food though" She said with a small smile and closed her eyes enjoying the sun hitting her. Emma said "ill go get you a grilled cheese" Emma said and looked at Henry "stay here" Henry nodded as Emma left the room. Maria started to sing  
>"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her seas be ours and by the powers. Where we will…we'll roam." Henry smiled hearing her and sang the next verse. "your off key" Maria said looking up at the celing. Jefferson chuckled hearing her. Emma came back a few minutes later with the sandwhich and handed the box to the teen. "thank you" Maria said taking a bite enjoying the melted cheese "that was amazing" she said when she finished the sandwhich "thank you" She said again. Jefferson said "I gotta go check on Grace. I'll be back Maria" and he left the room. Two nurses walked in followed by Dr Whales with a patched up nose. Maria backed up against a window as they came towards her. Maria looked down out the window and kicked it out and jumped. Emma and Henry looked out the window and saw the pirate dissapearing down the street. Emma ran out the room and got in her bug while calling David "hello" david said<p>

"its me, the kid that was dragged out of the harbor is now considered a fugative and is armed and dangerous" emma said as she drove to the sheriff station. Henry was in the back seat looking at his book, on the last page was a note; that said: _Meet me at the edge of the woods later tonight- MS _. Henry smiled and nodded to himself. Maria slipped into Golds Pawn shop and smiled at the young woman at the counter "is here?" "I'm right here dearie" the man said as he stood behind the pirate. "Can I have my medalian back?" " No" Gold said. "Imp,"Maria huffed "please, I'll be in your debt" she said and Gold thought for a moment "deal" he shook her hand and went to grab the medlian out of a display case. Belle looked at the Teen who had came in and then at the medalian o a necklace that Gold was clipping around her neck. "Im Belle" She said. "Maria" The teen said touching the medalian. "I was never here" Maria said and Gold nodded as the teen went out the back door and dissapeared into the shadows.  
>Henry snuk out that night and ran to the woods and saw Maria, he ran over and hugged her. Maria was shocked and leaned down to his height "Me and you know the reason why I wasn't affected by the curse. Say or sing my song into this if you ever need my help. Don't et either of your moms get ahold of this". She placed a gold doubloone in Henrys hand and closed his fingers around it and kissted his hand. Henry nodded "where are you going?" he asked putting it on a chain and it hung around his neck. Maria shrugged , her necklace was visible now "proably to get my knives back from Jefferson. See ya around Henry" She ruffled his hair and started to whistle My Jolly Sailor Bold as she walked off into the woods. Henry tucked the dabloon under his shirt and ran back to Reginas house.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma went around the next day posting flyers of Maria. Leroy called Emma "we got your girl cornered in the mines" Emma called David and told him. Emma met with David at the mines, along with Mary Margret. You could hear Maria's voice from inside, David felt weak in the knees. They followed Leroy in. Mary Margret looked towards the tunnels and saw Maria looking behind her as she ran. "Freeze!" she pointed an arrow at the girl, who was still singing. David and Leroy passed out and collapsed on the floor. Maria finished the song as she looked at Emma and Mary margret, studying them. Emma had a gun trained on Maria. Maria pulled a playing card out of her pocket and showed it to them as it started to glow purple and threw it up, causing sand and dust to rain down on them. Maria ran past them in the confusion "they'll wake up in a few minutes"she called out behind her as she ran out. The other 5 dwarves walked up to Emma and Mary Margret all yawning. "we need Rubys help" They all said. They all went back to the sheriffs station where Henry was sitting at Emmas desk. Henry was looking at the coin when Emma walked in he quickly put it in his pocket. "Henry can you go get Ruby we need her help" David said. Henry got up and ran towards Grannys diner and told Ruby, Emma needed her. Ruby ran to the sheriff station while Henry went the other way humming the song. Maria snatched Henry and pulled him into an ally. "be careful Ruby is out looking for you" Henry said looking around seeing Marias eyes glowing in the dark. "Thanks for the warning Hebry run along" Maria said and pulled herself up onto a fire escape and up onto the roof of the building . henry ran back to Grannies.<p> 


End file.
